Confessions
by TheAngelIsrafel
Summary: Stupidly old yullen fanfiction


**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM, if I did Kanda would be a sexy awesome jrock and never be fully clothed again

**Warning: **I got bored…REALLY bored…SO that means this is…graphic… in every since of the word… ;D

**Note from Israfel: **--///_///-- and yes I know the title is lame but I'm feeling lazy…

Confessions

Kanda is pissed and they are fighting, yelling, _screaming_ at one another.

Allen has done something naive again, has put his life at risk to save someone else…

And for that Kanda is mad.

Allen doesn't understand, all he knows is that he is being insulted, being yelled at…

And he believes that the other is the one being stupid.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Silence falls between them and for a moment Allen thinks he has won… He is wrong though because the Asian man is walking towards him, ignoring the fact that the sun is setting and that the temperature is dropping. Allen is scared, _scared_ because of the look in Kanda's eyes.

He doesn't show it though, doesn't flinch or move as his jacket is fisted, as he is pulled closer to the others face.

"Why? You want to fucking know why I care whether or not you die?" Kanda's voice is low and for a moment Allen can feel his breath against his face, on his cheeks and-

"Did you just say you care about me?" The boy is confused and shocked, _amazed_ at what has just been said.

Kanda frowns and let's go of Allen's jacket. He shoves him back, puts some distance between them. He doesn't say anything more, doesn't deny what Allen has asked. All he does is turn and walk away, towards where the finder is waiting.

Allen stares at the Asian man, at his back and broad shoulders, at his hair and all too graceful and proud figure.

And it hits him, like an arrow to his back, his chest…

It hits him hard, hard enough to make him flush, visibly, _too much_, so much so that when Kanda turns and glances at him, to see if he is following, he has to stop.

"_Moyashi_, let's go…" His voice is clipped, and he does not look at Allen, just stares at the snow they are standing in.

He has seen it though, has seen the fact that Allen understands what he said…

Has seen the blush on the others cheeks…

-

They are sitting on the train, the snow flying past as they speed on through the night, towards their next assignment. Their previous finder is gone now, has headed back to the order, to be replaced by another by the morning.

Allen is silent, is staring out the window, slightly uncomfortable with the moment.

He is still thinking about what has been said to him, about what Kanda has admitted.

The boy wants to ask, to understand what the other meant… though he knows what he meant…

Kanda crosses his legs and leans against the window. He closes his eyes and Allen can't help but stare, but wonder just what he is thinking of. Sharp eyes open after a moment and the older male frowns.

"What is it?" He snaps at Allen, causing the other to go rigid, like a child caught red handed. The boy wants to ask, wants to say something about earlier…but…

Allen flushes and Kanda smirks…

_Smirks_…

"Nervous to be around me now?"

"What? Why?" Allen looks up at him, surprised at the question. He sees it then, the uncertainty in the others eyes, the restraint he is having on himself.

"Because of what I said."

"Because you like me…" Allen repeats it, says what he thinks before he can stop it and Kanda's expression goes from amused to angry.

"Don't fucking say it like that."

"That's what you said earlier…"

"Shut up."

"You said that you cared if I die…"

"Baka Moyashi…" Kanda closes his eyes again, his eyebrows knitting together as he thinks. Allen frowns at this, confused again, annoyed at the others reluctance to the subject.

"Kanda…"

"Shut up…"

"I want you to know…"

"Shut up,"

"That I'm okay with it…"

"Shut-UP…" Kanda is sounding more annoyed now.

"I'm flattered that you like me…"

"I said shut-up!"

"And-"

"Shut the FUCK up!" Allen has been pulled up by his shirt and Kanda is glaring at him. He is pissed and the boy is amused, _amused_ because of the flush on the others face.

"I like you too…"

-

The compartment is silent, dead silent.

Kanda is staring at Allen, his eyes wide, his face flushed, just a little, enough for it to be noticeable.

Allen is in front of him, pulled up by his shirt, the others hand fisted in it. He is blushing lightly, unsure of why he has just admitted that.

The sound of the wind rushing past the window is suddenly too loud, too noticeable.

Kanda shoves Allen back onto the seat.

"You don't get it…" He says before moving towards the door…

Only…

Only to be stopped.

-

Allen is holding his sleeve, is staring up at Kanda and he wants to understand.

He thinks he knows what the other means…

But…

But…

This is _Kanda_, someone who seems to be so…

"What don't I get?" Allen smiles at the Asian man, slips his hand into his.

Kanda yanks his hand back and frowns, glares at the boy.

"You're too young."

"You're only three years older then me." Allen frowns knowing that his assumption is right.

"Che." Kanda turns to open the door and stops when he feels it. His body goes rigid and Allen can't help but smirk to himself. He is hugging the other from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Kanda, it's fine."

-

Allen is thrown back, is shoved against the seat.

His shoulders ache from pressure being used, from Kanda's hands on them.

"Don't do this." The Asian man's voice is thick and Allen knows all to well why.

He has lived with Cross for far to long.

"I'm fine with it."

"No, it's not fi-"

"It's not my first time." Kanda stares at the boy, his mouth open slightly, unsure if he has heard the other right.

"What?"

"I lived with Cross…" Allen smiles, _smiles_ and Kanda is confused…

…and jealous beyond belief.

"Who?" It is not a question, a demand from the older male and Allen can feel a rush run though his system, a little bit of excitement at the thought of Kanda being jealous.

"Master…"

"You fucked Cross?" Kanda sounds amazed, amused and disgusted all at once.

"He was drunk…he doesn't remember, it was a while ago…" The Asian man shakes his head, dizzy from the idea. He stands up, leans away from Allen trying to fathom what has been said.

"You still want to?" The boy sounds oddly hopeful and it makes Kanda wonder…

"You're a slut aren't you?" He can't stop the words from coming from his mouth.

"And you're a fag, do you want to?" Kanda frowns and moves towards the door again.

Except he is pulled back once more.

-

Kanda is shoved down onto the seat and Allen is suddenly straddling his lap.

"Don't get cold feet now." The boy seems a little darker then before, a little more sinister…

"You wanted me thinking that I was _pure_ and now that you know I'm not you don't want me?"

"It's that I don't want to touch something that man has been in." Kanda frowns and looks away from the boy. To say that he is not tempted is an understatement… it's just that…

"I don't want you like this." Allen is amused, raising an eyebrow and gently grinding himself against the other.

"Then how do you want me? What does the great Kanda Yuu want?"

"To wait for you to be begging me to take you." And the Asian man is smirking in a devious manner, one that over shadows Allen's moment of control.

The boy is pushed back and Kanda stands to leave the room once again.

"When we get back to the Order I'll take you, don't touch your self till then."

-

It takes them almost a month to return and by that time Allen is so wound up he has no clue what to do with himself. He has stayed true to what Kanda has ordered, mainly because he has been forced to…

He has not had a moment alone in a _long_ time…

And He is close to loosing his mind.

They are sitting in another train compartment, on their way back to the Order. A finder is beside Allen, though she looks uncomfortable. The boy is twitching, shifting in his seat constantly.

"How long till we get there?" Allen is eager and it shows, yet Kanda is the only one to know why.

"A couple of hours…" The finder is the one to answer, glancing at Kanda, at how calm he seems and how…irritable…Allen seems.

"I'm taking a walk." The boy stands, abruptly, and Kanda smirks.

"Don't do it, you'll be happier if you don't." Allen nearly stomps out of the room.

-

Komui seems to talk for too long, about things that don't matter, about things that aren't _Kanda_ and _sex_ and dear god does he want the man to shut up. Allen smiles politely and stands, interrupting his superior.

"Komui-san," He speaks in such a polite manner that Kanda feels like he is going to gag. "Can we be excused, we have things to…_discus_…"

Allen is pulling Kanda from the room before he is given a response.

-

They are practically running through the halls, or rather Allen is yanking Kanda, pulling him, dragging him, hissing that he is moving too slow.

"Hurry up!"

"Why?" Kanda is amused and doesn't care that they are holding hands, that everyone is staring in awe. Allen shoots him a look, one that conveys his annoyance and frustration all the same.

It happens the second they are in an empty hall, happens so fast that Allen's mind is left spinning and-

"Please!" He groans as his neck is attacked, as he is shoved against the wall. His pants feel too tight and Kanda's body feels too divine and dear god does he need this and so much more.

They are kissing, lips bruising and hands all over each other and-"do it now!" –Allen is getting too loud. They are grinding and rubbing against each other and it feels too good to Kanda. They are all hands and lips and tongue and they are loosing their minds. Harder and faster, Allen is whimpering, his face flushed, his lips bruised and begging for more.

"Kanda!" He wraps his legs around the man's waist and their movements are getting faster and the air is getting thicker and Kanda is panting into Allen's ear.

"You like this? You can feel how much I want you right?"

"Yes…" Allen moans his response as he feels Kanda press against him. He feels how large he is and he knows that he will be satisfying.

"You can feel how much I need to be in you…" Kanda licks Allen's ear, nipping at the lobe a moment before stepping back, right before he goes over the edge. The other nearly screams in frustration, nearly because he wants to tease Kanda as much as he is being teased.

-

Allen pushes Kanda back and drops to his knees.

He pushes the Asian man against the wall and makes quick work of his belt and zipper.

"Brave aren't we?" Kanda's voice is mocking and cruel and Allen does not understand why it turns him on even more.

"Uh-hunh…" He groans, opening his mouth, not enough to slip the head in, just enough to press his lips against it in an opened mouth kiss. Kanda moans as Allen licks his dick, gives it more open mouth kisses, coating his lips in his fluids.

The boy pulls back, licking his lips, staring up at the man before him.

"How much do you think I can take in?" They both know he can take it all, but Kanda is willing to play the game, is willing to go along with it.

"Hmmm…I don't know, let's find out…" The older male fists the others white hair, pushing his lips back onto his cock.

Allen groans, his face flushed and lips red and puffy and-"fuck do you look good…"

The boy opens his mouth, not enough, and he is kissing the head again.

"Open your damn mouth." Kanda growls out, annoyed at being teased.

"hnnnnn…" The boy makes a sound, one that Kanda knows all to well, one that he makes all the time. Allen opens his lips, a little wider and slips the head into his mouth. The heat is divine and Kanda moans at the sensation, his eyes falling shut for a moment.

Only for a moment because Allen nips at him, forcing him to look again, to glare at him, "No teeth," he demands, aggravated.

"I dunno…" Allen speaks with his mouth partially full, as he does when he is eating and it irritates the man before him. More kisses, more tongue and a little more is slipped into the boy's mouth.

"Hmmm…" He wraps his lips tight around the flesh and Kanda can't stop the moan from coming. It is deep and something that can only come from true enjoyment and Allen feels oddly satisfied.

The boy pulls his head back, runs his tongue around Kanda's dick before taking more in and-"I'm going to cum soon…"

"hnnn…" Allen sinks his head lower, sucking, his lips in a perfect O, tight and snug around Kanda. He listens to the man's breathing, listens to his soft pants, waits for his hips to starting moving…

…and he puts his thumb against the bottom vain, stopping the sublime feeling from happening.

"Fucking brat, move your damn thumb!" Kanda is on edge and panting and oh god does he need his fucking release.

"hmmm, I dunno…." Allen is speaking with his mouth full again, sucking and nipping and licking away still. "I like savoring my meals…" He fills his mouth again, Kanda's cock almost touch his throat-

"Fuckkkk…." The man gasps as Allen presses his lips against his thumb, sucking harshly.

"Do it now, move your fucking thumb!" Kanda is about ready to rip the hand off of him, about ready to pull those lips from himself.

"Hmmm…?" Allen looks up, into the blue eyes above him and smirks, rubbing his tongue against the hot flesh in his mouth, his lips covered in pre cum. He starts to bob his head up and down, sucking and drinking in the Asian man's anger and frustration before he moves his thumb and-

and-

and-

Kanda is speaking in Japanese, repeating things over and over again that Allen can only imagine what he is saying.

"Holy fuck…" The boy pulls back, the man's cock slipping from his lips. Kanda slides down the wall into a sitting position and he is kissing Allen. They are sharing his essence and it feels so wrong and messed up and _god_ he's hard again.

"I need to be in you." Allen is still hard and moans lightly at the sentence.

-

It takes them less then a minute to get to Kanda's room and lock Tim out.

Allen throws himself on Kanda's bed, telling the man to rip his clothes off and Kanda listens, listens to the point where he uses _Mugan_ to cut away Allen's pants, to open his shirt.

The boy is left in his boots, his legs spread and Kanda is going down on him.

"Please…" Allen whimpers as he feels the man's fingers enter him, stretching him, coated in his own saliva.

"I want to fuck you…" Kanda bites the inside of his thigh, repeating that over and over again. His language is slipping from English to Japanese and back again, his mind is having trouble comprehending what is to be said.

"Kanda…" Allen moans, whimpers as he is impaled again on those fingers, his legs spread wide. He is on his back, on the man's bed, acting like a whore and-

"Haaaaaaa!" He moans loudly as something inside him is struck. "There! Touch it again!" Kanda smirks against the other, licking and biting his body, marking him as his own.

"There? You sure you want me to touch you there again?" His voice is mocking and cruel and Allen is pissed because that spot inside him is being teased.

"Damn it Yuu!" He nearly growls, nearly sounds feral and it makes the other laugh…

…or something of the sort since _Kanda Yuu_ does not laugh…

"How does it feel?" Allen closes his eyes as the man starts to kiss his chest, to nip and lick his way back up. He says something that the other does not catch, something that gets lost as the fingers inside him are removed.

"You lied didn't you?" Kanda's mouth is next to the boy's ear. "About fucking Cross."

Allen looks at Kanda and glares,

Because he is right.

"Why does that matter?" The Asian man takes the others hand and places it on his cock.

"Because it does." Allen is stroking him, coating him in his own essence as they have no lubricant. Kanda's breathing is becoming thicker, heavier and Allen feels like if it doesn't happen now then it won't.

"I didn't fuck him okay, happy now?"

"Che…" Kanda pulls the boy's hand from him. He positions himself at Allen's entrance, pressing his head against him lightly.

"Do it now…" Hands are on his hips and he feels harder then before, then he can ever remember.

And it happens…

Kanda is pushing into him, slow and agonizing and Allen thinks that no amount of stretching could have prepared him for this. He spreads his legs farther apart, if that is even possible, and wraps his arms around the man.

"Fuck me…" Allen's breathing is heavy and he hurts, aches, but he loves it, loves the feel of the other inside him, of being so stretched and filled and-

"God you're tight…" Kanda breaths next to his ear, says it as a thought, something that isn't meant to arouse the other even more…

…though it does because Allen replies…

"You're just big." Kanda groans as the muscles around him contract, trying to pull him in deeper.

And then he is pulling out and pushing himself back in.

Allen nearly looses his mind, repeats things over and over again, things that he will deny later on, things that are so obscene that some of Cross's whores would be put to shame. He wraps his arms around Kanda, drags his nails across his back and begs for more, for him to be deeper, to go faster and harder…

Kanda is amazed, he has never pictured Allen like this, has never pegged the boy to be a _fuck me against the wall_ kind or a _harder_ and _faster_ and _I can't have enough of you_ type. It doesn't matter though, because Kanda likes it like this, wants to see more of the kinks the boy has.

This will not be the last time they sleep together…

"_Kanda_…" Allen moans, loudly, and Kanda has to shut him up, mentally reminds himself to gag the boy next time. They kiss, sloppy and with in moments Kanda is speaking Japanese again, is saying things that Allen will never understand, is speaking so fast and so close to the boy's ear that he will develop a sound complex.

Allen groans as he is filled again, as Kanda cums inside him, and he is cumming to, moaning as he bites the man's shoulder to mute himself just a little. It is over with in seconds and they are left exhausted and drained and-

"Again Kanda…let's do it again…"

It is then that the Asian man learns that Allen has an insatiable desire, one that is worse then Cross's, one that is almost impossible to please…

Almost because Kanda is the same and they are going at it again, and continue to do so until Lavi has to bang on the door to tell them to stop, that Allen needs to be able to walk again at some point in his life…

End

Riiiiiight lovely no? I was bored and I'm a bit stuck in CoN…not really stuck but more of in need of a break… On another note I quit one of my jobs so I only work at 7-11 now which I'm happy about since I make more money and can get more hours now, yay \0/ I have free time! Amazing! Oh and as for Kandy speaking Japanese when he cums, that's just how I picture him, loosing his mind to the point he reverts to his original language. Also I picture Allen as a sexual deviant since he was with Cross when his puberty hit and that man should be rated R and never allowed near kids… :D Leave a review of your thoughts if you please,

Au Revoir,

_~Israfel~_


End file.
